Perfecto para mí
by Neith15
Summary: Blossom recibe una declaración pero lo rechaza porque sólo lo ve como un hermano, pero cuando le preguntan quien le gusta responde que sólo la ve como una hermana. ¿Será cierto?
1. Prólogo

**Powerpuff Girls** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Perfecto para mí**_

 _ **Summary:** **Blossom recibe una declaración pero lo rechaza porque sólo lo ve como un hermano, pero cuando le preguntan quien le gusta responde que sólo la ve como una hermana. ¿Será cierto?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Perfecto para mí

**Perfecto para mí.**

Se sintió incómoda entre los brazos de su amigo castaño, nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Tal vez era por el hecho de que se le había confesado y repentinamente la había abrazado en un acto reflejo de nerviosismo. Se dejó, porque no quería ser grosera ni parecer despreciativa. Sin embargo, llegó el momento que tenía que responder y se sintió de nuevo incómoda por la situación. Mitch era su amigo de infancia, y no podía verlo como algo más que un hermano o familia.

\- Yo... - dudó, siempre había sido dura pero ahora ver el rostro de su amigo hacía diferente la situación -. Disculpa, no puedo aceptar...

\- Está bien, Blossom - la interrumpió con la mirada nerviosa -, entiendo.

Elevó la mano con la clara intención de posarla en el hombro del chico pero él salió huyendo rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, dejándola con la culpa de verlo sufrir. Bajó la mano junto con la mirada, era raro que se sintiera así, entendía lo que Mitch había sentido porque ella lo estaba viviendo. Se dejó caer frente a la acera de su casa y se sumió profundamente en sus pensamientos. Su padre había salido de la ciudad para ir a una conferencia en el extranjero, Buttercup y Bubbles habían salido de fiesta y probablemente no regresarían esa noche, lo más seguro es que se quedaran en casa de sus novios secretos, Butch y Boomer. Cuando se había enterado, se había enojado de la poca confianza que le tenían pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que eran capaces de cuidarse solas. Su relación con los Rowdys, con el paso de los años, había mejorado. Ahora con casi dieciocho años, se podría decir que estaban destinados a estar juntos aunque fuera a espaldas de la sociedad e inclusive de su propio padre. A veces los seis se escapaban para ir a divertirse en algún lugar cerca de la ciudad, disfrazados de chicos normales para pasar por desapercibidos y así lograban disfrutar de una vida normal aunque tuvieran que fingir...

\- Interesante.

Escuchó la voz de Brick y fingió seguir pensando. Sabía que había visto todo, claro que se había percatado de la presencia del chico sobre el techo de su casa, atento a la situación incómoda en la que se había encontrado pero no hizo nada por prestarle atención.

\- Sé que me escuchaste - soltó irritado ligeramente -, eres muy transparente.

\- Sólo tú piensas eso, nadie más es capaz de leer mis gestos.

\- Creo que porque estoy en un nivel superior a todos esos humanos patéticos.

\- Interesante.

Brick saltó del techo para caer sobre un pie a un paso de ella y la miró de reojo desde arriba, ella subió la mirada aburrida.

\- Estás curiosa - afirmó el chico -, del por qué dije _"Interesante"_.

\- Al igual que tú lo estas por el mío.

Él sonrió soberbio, siempre se retaban el uno al otro, intentando ganar una guerra por ver quién era el más inteligente pero ella sabía que era un juego que a veces podía llegar a ser peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? Pensé que te gustaba por la forma en que se tratan mutuamente.

\- No, lo veo como un hermano, no podría verlo como algo más.

\- Una vez escuché a tus hermanas hablar con mis hermanos sobre un chico que te gustaba, entonces si no era Mitch, ¿quién es _él_?

\- ¿Por qué tan curioso?

Él no respondió, con los grandes ojos rojos atentos a su respuesta, no parecía tener ningún tipo de maldad en ese momento, más bien parecía esperanza. Soltó el aire en un suave suspiro cansado.

\- Él me ve como una hermana, algo un tanto irónico.

\- Yo no te veo como una hermana.

Se sonrojó, el maldito sabía de sus sentimientos y al parecer era muy estúpido para darse cuenta de lo inocente que podía ser con las mujeres, después de todo no sabía mucho del tema y las únicas con las que hablaba eran sus hermanas y ella. Apretó los puños fuertemente, se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa dispuesta a dejarlo fuera. Cuando estaba por abrir el chico la abrazó por detrás y eso bajó sus barreras de manera inmediata, en definitiva no se esperaba eso.

\- Brick, ¿qué te sucede?

\- Me sucede - dijo en su oído -, que cuando me enteré que el maldito de Mitch había venido a tu casa para pedirte que fueras su novia, no aguanté los celos y volé hacia acá para romperle la cara si aceptabas.

\- Eres un idiota, si sabías mis sentimientos por qué desconfiar.

\- Porque me daba miedo - su voz fue tan baja que creyó escucharlo en su mente -. Creí que te olvidarías de mí si él...

\- Si él me lo pedía - completó -. Sería imposible olvidarte...

\- No quiero que me olvides - se aferró a su pequeña cintura, y pensó que de seguir así se fundirían en uno sólo -. Por favor, nunca te olvides de mí.

\- ¿Por qué me olvidaría de ti?

\- Porque soy una pequeña mancha de suciedad en una ciudad de prejuicios.

\- No lo eres - se giró para verlo al rostro y lo tomó de las mejillas ruborizada -. Eres Brick, el hombre que se ha robado el corazón de una joven que creyó nunca conocería a alguien tan perfecto como tú, eres _mi_ Brick.

\- No soy perfecto.

\- Nadie lo es.

\- Todos creen que tú si lo eres.

\- Pero tú no, porque sabes que tampoco lo eres y por ese simple hecho, eres perfecto para mí.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
